1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer which is configured to perform detection of a hazardous substance or the like, and which is used for, for example, screening products, or measuring the film thickness of plating or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy, a sample is irradiated with X-rays emitted from an X-ray source, and fluorescence X-rays which are characteristic X-rays released from the sample are detected by an X-ray detector. A spectrum is obtained from the energy of the detected X-rays, and the sample is qualitatively or quantitatively analyzed, or the film thickness is measured. In the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy, a sample can be rapidly analyzed in a non-destructive manner. Therefore, the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy is widely used in the process and quality management or the like. Recently, the accuracy and sensitivity of the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy have been improved, so that micro measurement can be performed. The X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy is therefore expected to be in widespread use as an analysis technique for detecting a hazardous substance which may be contained in, specifically, a material, a composite electronic component, or the like.
In such an X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy, when a powdery sulfide material or the like is to be analyzed, the following countermeasure has been taken in order to prevent a detector and an X-ray bulb from corroding. A resin film such as a PET film, which is a so-called MYLAR® film, is disposed in front of the detector and the X-ray bulb, to prevent the sample powder from attaching to them. For example, JP-A-2011-203102 discloses an apparatus in which a sample is placed on a resin film by using a sample holder to which a MYLAR® film is attached, the sample holder is mounted so as to close an opening of a base plate, the sample is irradiated with excited X-rays through the opening and the resin film, and fluorescent X-rays are received.